Aladdin (série télévisée)
Aladdin est une série télévisée d'animation américaine en 86 épisodes de 26 minutes, créée par Walt Disney Pictures d'après le film Aladdin sorti en 1992 et diffusée à partir du 6 février 1994 sur Disney Channel, du 5 septembre 1994 en syndication et du 17 novembre 1994 sur le réseau CBS1. La série a pris fin le 29 août 19961. Synopis L'intrigue se déroule entre les évènements du Retour de Jafar et d'Aladdin et le Roi des Voleurs. Les péripéties se déroule au alentours d'Agrabah, et met en scène les personnages principaux : Aladdin, Jasmine, le Génie, Abu, le Tapis, le Sultan et Iago qui vient de s'intégrer au groupe. Distribution Episodes 'Saison 1' *Les 1001 plumes (Air Feather Friends) *Le Petit Roi boudeur (Bad Mood Rising) *Abu au pays des voleurs (To Cure a Thief) *Y'a un lézard ! (Do the Rat Thing) *Samir le destructeur (Never Say Nefir) *Les Scarabées d'or (Getting the Bugs Out) *Un coup fumant (The Vapor Chase) *Le Maître des plantes (Garden of Evil) *Abu le libérateur (Much Abu About Something) *Aladdin le magnifique (My Fair Aladdin) *Quand Génie rencontre Eden (Some Enchanted Genie) *La Toile de la peur (Web of Fear) *Le Grand Bourbier (Mudder’s Day) *Le Commandant costaud (Plunder the Sea) *L'Abominable homme des sables (Strike Up the Sand) *Le Retour de Meckanikles (I Never Mechanism I Didn’t Like) *Orage, ô désespoir (Fowl Weather) *La Rose de l'oubli (Forget Me Lots) *Le Salaire de la peur (Scare Necessities) *Mégamnésie (SandSwitch) *Affaires de famille (Lost and Founded) *Gare au loup-garou (Moonlight Madness) *Un couple imparfait (The Flawed Couple) *Après la pluie, le beau temps (Rain of Terror) *Aladdinge qui chote (Dune Quixote) *Le Jour où l'oiseau se figea (The Day the Bird Stood Still) *Glagla à Agrabah (Of Ice and Men) *T'es tin ou t'es yang ? (Opposites Detract) *Abis Mal contre-attaque (Caught By the Tale) *Élémentaire, ma chère Jasmine (Elemental, My Dear Jasmine) *Ça va chauffer (Smolder and Wiser) *Un jeu dangereux (The Game) *Pauvre Lago (Poor Iago) *La Vallée secrète (The Animal Kingdom) *Super Génie passe la main (Power to the Parrot) *Les Prisonniers du temps (The Sands of Fate) *La Citadelle (The Citadel) *L'Abominable hom' des neiges (Snowman is an Island) *Le Secret du roc d'acier (The Secret of Dagger Rock) *Certains l'aiment chaud (In the Heat of the Fright) *Génie aux sept visages (The Seven Faces of Genie) *Ouragan sur Agrabah (The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath) *Le Héros mécanique (A Clockwork Hero) *Les Chercheurs d'or (Mission: Imp Possible) *Une manche et la belle (Stinkerbelle) *L'Ombre d'un doute (Shadow of a Doubt) *Gare aux lézards (Smells Like Trouble) *La Grande Guerre (The Way We War) *De boue, les hommes ! (Night of the Living Mud) *Le petit oiseau va sortir (Egg-Stra Protection) *La Tête sur les épaules (Heads, You Lose) *Terminator (The Love Bug) *Le Jumeau maléfique (When Chaos Comes Calling) *L'Armure maléfique (Armored and Dangerous) *Traitement de choc (Shark Treatment) *Pris dans les sables noirs (Black Sand) *Les Esprits farceurs *Le Voleur de Sultan (Vocal Hero) *La Cité perdue du soleil (The Lost City of the Sun) *Entre deux mondes (As the Netherworld Turns) *Comme au bon vieux temple - 1re partie (Seems Like Old Crimes - Part 1) *Comme au bon vieux temple - 2e partie (Seems Like Old Crimes - Part 2) *Bons baisers d'Hippsodeth (From Hipposdeth With Love) *C'est ton destin (Destiny On Fire) *Retour de Malcho (The Return of Malcho) 'Saison 2' *Le Trésor de la bête (Raiders of the Lost Shark) *Un rhume de génie (Sneeze the Day) *Le Prophète (The Prophet Motive) *Amour, haine et fromage de Yak (That Stinking Feeling) *Les Dents du désert (Beast or Famine) *Un délice d'épice (The Spice is Right) *Le héros a chaud aux plumes (Hero With a Thousand Feathers) *La Sorcière mal-aimée (Witch Way Did She Go?) *Le Secret de la vipère noire (Sea No Evil) *Un sultan digne de ce nom (A Sultan Worth His Salt) *Chasse au génie (Genie Hunt) *Génération disparue (The Lost Ones) *Les Yeux de l'amour (Eye of the Beholder) 'Saison 3' *Ennemi ou ami (The Hunted) *Les Cavaliers de Rahon (Riders Redux) *La Pierre philosophale (The Book of Khartoum) *À dormir debout (While the City Snoozes) *Simple Dédoublement (Two to Tangle) *Le Masque divin (The Ethereal) *Une ombre au tableau (The Shadow Knows) *Les Joyaux de Mezmeria (The Great Rift) Catégorie:Séries télévisées Catégorie:Série d'animation Catégorie:Série d'animation américaine Catégorie:Série d'animation crée en 1994